Data can be transmitted through a power line in the technology of Power Line Communication (PLC), to make it possible to transmit broadband data and overcome the drawback of considerable degradation in performance due to a poor capability of a wireless signal of a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) to pass through a wall. A user networking PLC modules has to arrange connections between the modules, but some problems may occur with establishment of the connections.